Merchandise items are commonly displayed at retail facilities by placing them directly on a stand or on shelving provided on a stand such that the merchandise items are readily viewable by the purchaser to select and to obtain them for purchase. The support stands may be made with metal, cardboard or corrugated board. Metal support stands are costly to fabricate and difficult to erect. Cardboard display support stands are the most preferred type due to their lower fabrication cost.
However, known cardboard display support stands are composed of a plurality of component parts which are formed in separate processes and then the separate component parts must be glued to a main body of the support stand during fabrication. Such gluing process of a plurality of separate component parts is time consuming and messy to carried out due to the necessity of having to position carefully together all the mating parts properly and securely, and then applying adhesive onto these mating parts, and the time required for the adhesive to set while maintaining the component parts properly engaging with one another.
Another difficulty in the fabrication of cardboard display support stands is that the plurality of separate component parts must be formed separately in several different stamping operations and they must then be assembled together by hand to form the stand. Thus, they are labor intensive to fabricate.
Another drawback of the known display support stands is the difficulty in their erection at the display site since most display support stands are fairly large in physical size such that it is difficult to be handled by one person during their erection. Furthermore, the various component parts must be attached together at the display site to form the support stand; the plurality of these component parts and the bulkiness of the support stand rendering the erection of the support stand time consuming and unwieldy to carry out particularly in a display location of a retail outlet having a relatively little available space for the erection of the display stand.